Icon Productions
| location = 808 Wilshire Blvd, Santa Monica, California, United States | key_people = Mel Gibson, Bruce Davey, A. Reggie Royale | industry = Film, Television film | products = Motion pictures, Entertainment | divisions = | website = }} Icon Productions is an American-Australian independent production company founded in August 1989 by actor/director Mel Gibson and Australian producing partner Bruce Davey. History Icon started when Gibson was having trouble in financing the 1990 film ''Hamlet''. According to Davey: }} Unlike most other independents, Icon internally funds most of its development and packaging costs, mainly by Gibson, allowing it to retain creative control of projects through production. ''Felicia's Journey'' director Atom Egoyan has praised the company's creative independence and risk-taking: }} The company also produces films in the UK and Australia through its British subsidiary Icon Entertainment International,Contact details for Icon Entertainment International Retrieved 2012-09-09 and distributes cinema films through its British subsidiary Icon Film Distribution Ltd,Icon Film Distribution UK website Retrieved 2012-09-09 and its Australian subsidiary Icon Film Distribution Pty Ltd. Furthermore, it owns a library of over 250 film titles. In 2008, Icon entered the exhibition business for the first time by purchasing Dendy Cinemas, Australia's largest independent film distributor and art house cinema chain. Icon Productions has also launched the label "Con Artists Productions". In the UK and Australia, its DVDs are usually distributed by Warner Home Video, though some of their UK DVDs have been released by MGM Home Entertainment. Icon films are currently distributed in DVD, Blu-ray and HD VMD. After the financial success of The Passion of the Christ, there was frequent mention of the ability of Icon to function as a mini-studio. However, Bruce Davey has downplayed those expectations, saying, "The last thing we want is to become a studio. We don't want to become that top heavy. We want to be independent and passionate. We don't want to lose the magic". Gibson has explained that the company's name was chosen because icon means "image" in Greek, and that the inspiration came from a book on Russian icons in his den. The logo's artwork features a small crop of the mother's left eye from the Theotokos of Vladimir icon, an Eastern Orthodox icon of Mary, mother of Jesus. The main executives at Icon were Mel Gibson (president), Bruce Davey (chairman of the board of directors), Mark Gooder (CEO), Vicki Christianson (CFO), Simon Crowe (Head of Sales) David Miercourt, and Ariel Veneziano. Producer Stephen McEveety has also worked many years at Icon. In September 2008, Davey and Gibson sold the Icon international sales and film distribution arms along with the Majestic library to Stewart Till in a multimillion-dollar deal. Neither Icon Productions nor the Dendy cinemas were part of the acquisition deal. Till's new company will continue to use the Icon name and will have a three-year first-look deal with Icon Productions to handle the international rights to its productions. The sale to Stewart Till with backing by Len Blavatnik was completed in November 2009. The transaction does not include the Australian distribution company and cinemas. In late 2012, Icon acquired the library of Producers Sales Organization from Lionsgate. In 2013, it was announced that Icon UK could get backing from film fund Prescience. Earlier, the unit hired Exclusive Media (later AMBI Group) to represent its library, and Lionsgate UK would distribute future Icon titles as a result of restructuring the company to solely finance and produce films and eliminate distribution. In September 2013, Icon Film Distribution UK and Icon Home Entertainment UK were purchased by investment company New Sparta. Films *''Hamlet'' (1990) *''Forever Young'' (1992) *''Airborne'' (1993) *''The Man Without a Face'' (1993) *''Immortal Beloved'' (1994) *''Maverick'' (1994) *''Braveheart'' (1995) *''Dad and Dave: On Our Selection'' (1995) *''187'' (1997) *''Anna Karenina'' (1997) *''FairyTale: A True Story'' (1997) *''Felicia's Journey'' (1999) *''An Ideal Husband'' (1999) *''Payback'' (1999) *''Beyond Blunderdome'' (1999) *''Ordinary Decent Criminal'' (2000) *''Bless the Child'' (2000) *''Kevin & Perry Go Large'' (2000) *''The Magic Pudding'' (2000) *''The Million Dollar Hotel'' (2000) *''The Miracle Maker'' (2000) (as Icon Entertainment International) (with the participation of) *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' (July 14, 2000) (Released in United Kingdom) *''What Women Want'' (2000) *''We Were Soldiers'' (2002) *''The Singing Detective'' (2003) *''Paparazzi'' (2004) *''The Passion of the Christ'' (2004) *''Romance & Cigarettes'' (2005) (as Icon Entertainment International) (in association with) *''Apocalypto'' (2006) *''Black Sheep'' (2006) *''Butterfly on a Wheel (2007) *''Seraphim Falls'' (2007) *''The Black Balloon'' (2008) (as Icon Entertainment International) (presents) *''Dragon Hunters'' (2008) (as Icon Entertainment International) (UK home video only) *''Hunger'' (2008) *''Infestation'' (2009) *''Mary and Max'' (2009) *''Nowhere Boy'' (2009) *''Push'' (2009) *''Triangle'' (2009) (as Icon Entertainment International) *''Buried'' (2010) *''Edge of Darkness'' (2010) *''The Way'' (2010) *''Coriolanus'' (2011) *''Get the Gringo'' (2012) *''Upside Down'' (2012) (UK and Ireland home video distribution only) *''You're Next'' (2013) (international distribution only) *''Postman Pat: The Movie'' (2014) *''Stonehearst Asylum'' (2014) *''Mr. Holmes'' (2015) *''The Neon Demon'' (2016) *''The Nice Guys'' (2016) (UK and Ireland distribution only) *''Road Games'' (2016) (UK and Ireland distribution only) *''City of Tiny Lights'' (2016) (UK and Ireland distribution only) *''Hacksaw Ridge'' (2016) *''Finding Fatimah'' (2017) *''The Jungle Bunch'' (2017) *''The Professor and the Madman'' (2017) *''The Dreamstone'' (TBA) Television * Clubhouse (2004 TV series) (in association with Spelling Television) * Complete Savages (2004 TV series) (in association with Nothing Can Go Wrong Now Productions and Universal Network Television) * Evel Knievel (2004 TV movie) (in association with Jaffe/Braunstein Films and Turner Network Television) * Kevin Hill (2004 TV series) (in association with O'Taye Productions and Touchstone Television) * Carrier (2008 TV series) (with Carrier Project) References External links * * * Dendy Cinemas Official site Category:Icon Productions films Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Companies established in 1989 Category:1989 establishments in California Category:Mel Gibson